Artists often share drawings with the community but want recognition for contributions and origination of drawings. Often, artists collaborate with peers and want to see what changes were made to a particular drawing by a particular contributor. This allows artists to see what derivative works have been created and by whom. However, when sharing work digitally, it is extremely difficult to keep track of who has viewed, downloaded, created a derivative work, or incorporated a drawing into an existing work.
Currently, artists generally keep prior versions of files and creations being worked on outside of source control. When source control is used, differences between versions are limited to differences in the pixels. While this allows artists to scan an evolving set of thumbnails, the actual visual difference between images and attribution for the difference cannot be provided. Further, rendering alternative drawings utilizing non-destructive changes to inputs used to create a collaborative drawing is not possible.